


From the Sitting Room

by WolfLion



Series: All of the Colors [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfLion/pseuds/WolfLion
Summary: I just do what the muses tell me.





	

Phil sometimes hated waking up as he did.  There was no slow rise, there was only asleep and bam! awake.  He took stock of his surroundings as he could.  No smell of the infirmary or of the helicarrier.  He wasn't in his bed even though there was a soft surface under him.  He could tell that he was still in his suit.  None of this was helping him as his last memory was of telling Fury that he was checking out, the way it was hard to breath, the taste of blood in his mouth and falling darkness.  

"I can tell you are awake."  The soft voice was melodic and warm. There were underpinnings of other sounds under the voice.  Female if he hadn't missed his guess. 

"Come now Son of Col.  Open those eyes."

Phil did open his eyes.  He also sat up and stared at his surroundings.  He had laid on a chaise lounge.  His suit was clean and whole.   His host was female in appearance with dark hair, dark eyes and frumpy in clothing.  American, middle aged and barefoot.  Which he found a tad off considering they seemed to be floating in the middle of a star field. There did not appear to be a floor.  This was disconcerting.  

"Hello." 

"Hello."  She was smirking. 

"Am I dead."

"Not at the moment."

"Is that about to change?"

"No."

"Ah."  This was like talking to Fury or Natasha.  He needed to find the right question.

"Relax.  We are in between."

"In between what?"

"Everything."

"Ah."  She laughed.  That was almost as disconcerting as there not being a floor.  

"Are we waiting for something?"  

"Just your ride."

"Ride to what?"

"Your life.  I do believe that there are a few people that would like you to be alive.  Clint and Darcy for sure."

Phil new he blinked at that.  Clint was alive then.  Was he safe in no longer under the thrall of Loki?  Why would Darcy be happy to see him?  What was happening?

There was a flash of purple lighting.  Giant wings opened to reveal a young being in the middle.  

"Here's your ride."

Feathers of a multiple hue of purple were the last thing he saw before he found himself standing in the lobby of Stark tower with Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
